boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheLemonade/How to Deal with Hammerman
Welcome to my guide to winning the Hammerman strikes back event. General When you defend against Hammerman, he will send out 4 waves of 8 landing craft each, or 32 landing craft in total. Keep in mind that more than one type of unit may be deployed in one wave. There are two things you need to remember about Hammerman, A) He has brought along his flagship but won't use it at all, thus he will not use either gunboat weaponry or armored vehicles, and B) He has no sense of strategic deployment. This means that you can cluster as many buildings as you like together, as they are not in danger of being walloped by barrages or shock bombs. Just don't do it too much or you will be owned by Grenadiers. Do try to disperse your mines evenly along the beach, you won't know where Hammeman wil deploy his troops until it's too late. Also, put them in rows, with boom mines in the middle to smash heavies, if they appear. The reason for this is because you don't wnat all your mines wiped out by a single wave. Front Line Although the front line of your defenses will have been erased for good by the third wave, this area is perhaps the most important of them all, as it is pretty much the make-it-or-break-it point in the match. This lies in the fact that it will be absorbing the first blows, and either stop Hammerman dead in his tracks or just annoy him a bit. Defenses in the front line should include: Machine Guns: Nothing is more iconic or as effective as a machine gun firing at troops advancing up the beach. Machine guns are very effective at blunting warrior strikes, and they are pretty effective at countering riflemen too. Your Economic and miscellaneous buildings: This might seem weird, but it's actually very effective at distracting troops, since Hammerman can't get GBE from them. Flamethrowers: Like those machine guns, flamethrowers are good at stopping warriors and riflemen. They don't fare too well against zookas, though, since zookas outrange them. Shock Blasters: Unlike the similar but actually very different Shock Launcher, these make great front line defenses. Reason: They can rapidly fire stun bombs at troops, which is pretty bad news for heavies and zookas. Cannon: Although they have a quite long reload time, Cannons really can't be anywhere else than the front line or near the HQ, this is due to their ability to stop warriors that have already encountered flamethrowers and machine guns dead in their tracks makes them useful there. Also good against heavies. Rear Defenses These aren't as important early on, but once the battle really gets going, you are utterly dependent on them. They shoot from afar while your front line takes the damage. Try to organize it so that it will still be viable later in they battle, when you have no front line anymore to protect these. Here, you should place: Rocket Launcher: Boy, did you know this was coming. These are great at long range for massacring riflemen and grenadiers. Watch out for medics though. Damage Amplifier: Rather than placing these in a position were they will be shut down promptly, set up your amplifiers next to long range defenses like rocket launchers and lazor beams. Don't pair them up with high really high-damage defenses like doom cannons and boom cannons, which don't really need the help, especially in a Hammerman attack where these defenses can one-shot everything. Boom Cannons: Boom Cannons are a handy defenses beacause are good against both grenadiers and heavies, two troops that can really throw a monkey wrench into your plan. Doom Cannon: Basically a super-amped up boom cannon, these won't be of as much help considering boom cannons can already one-shot everything Hammerman can throw at you. However, they are still better than nothing, especially considering their vast range. Shock Launchers: Perhaps the best thing you can have in a Hammerman attack, these can immobilize an entire group of blackguard units, as well as doing slight damage to them, although medics can easily counter this. Lazor Beam: These are not quite as valuable as some other defenses, but the they are very effective against the massive hooka attacks which Hammerman often uses, as they can damage anything their laser cuts through. Sniper Tower: These are very good all-around defenses that can help your other turrets whittle down everything from heavy swarms to massed riflemen. Although they are individually less effective than most other defenses, you will have a lot of them. Mortars: These are not very good against warriors or heavies, but can mow down hordes of riflemen and zookas. They are pretty inaccurate on moving targets, so don't rely on them completely. The HQ Defenses Don't forget these! When all is almost lost, these will be your last line of defense, trying to fight off the remaining units. For your last defensive line, place: Cannons: These are pretty good at picking off any troops who make it to the HQ. Boom Cannon: You may want to place one of these here to deal with those pesky grenadiers. Flamethrowers: Great for making mincemeat of anything that comes near it. Machine Gun: Just to get rid of those warriors.